Various types of toys have incorporated a transformation play element. One example is Transformers, which may be reversibly reconfigured between a vehicle mode and a robot mode. Another example is DICE, which can be reversibly reconfigured between a vehicle mode and a dinosaur mode. Further, in some examples, the transformation toy may involve an associated figure. For example, with DICE, both vehicle and dinosaur modes may involve a figure that interacts with the reconfigurable toy in manner that allows the figure to ride in or on the toy in both modes.
However, the inventors herein have recognized that the above mentioned reconfigurable toys are apt to be monotonous as dinosaurs and/or robots have commonly been used with transformable toys.
In one approach, the above issues may be addressed by a reconfigurable toy comprising a body, a plurality of wheels operatively coupled with the body, and at least one leg assembly operatively coupled with the body, wherein the toy is reconfigurable between a vehicle configuration where at least one of the wheels is in contact with a ground surface and a power suit configuration where the at least one leg assembly is in contact with the ground surface and the at least one of the wheels is spaced from the ground surface.
In this manner, a single reconfigurable toy assembly can provide two modes of play totally different from each other, with each mode potentially interactive with a figure and each mode allowing the figure to simulate racing and/or other competitive activity such as jumping. In this way, toys that embody sports, particularly physical or extreme sports, can introduce an increased level of excitement and competitive interaction among the toy users. For example, extreme sports such as jumping, climbing, and surfing have recently increased in popularity, and thus can impart an added dimension of new excitement to transformable or other types of toys.
Further, in one example, toy interaction may be encouraged by a trigger configured to cause disassembly of the toy into multiple portions that may then be reassembled, thus further adding to sport play.